


at most a kiss

by petitepos



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitepos/pseuds/petitepos
Summary: Ryeowook meets Yesung at a shady party inside of a shadier club, and decides to have some fun.





	at most a kiss

Neon lights illuminate his grinning face.

“fuck, yesung"

The heavy bass from inside the building has got both of us on edge. The band keeps playing as he slams me into a nearby container and forces his mouth onto mine. He's dangerous, he's wicked smiles and secondhand smoke. He's caffeine and alcohol, bad decisions made at impossible hours. I'm lust and fast fucks outside of shady clubs where I still seem so out of place.

He's going further, further, and I feel myself giving in. Almost. Bright green blinds me as my head falls back, a hand around my throat. Enter girlish giggles. So he's one of these? I let him have his way with me until he thinks I'm his. Timing is everything.

His breath quickens, and then it stops.

He freezes, and I move, feeling the warm liquid gush over me. 

“Ew, sticky.”

His body goes limp and crashes to the ground, still spasming every now and then. Giggle again, wipe my knife on his shirt, wipe myself off with it as well. The bass keeps me feeling alive. Getting your throat sliced while fucking. There are worse ways to go if someone were to ask me.

“At most a kiss yesungie, maybe you should've listened.”

**Author's Note:**

> because there isn't enough yewook on this sinsite, and because I'm always a slut for psychopath Wookie.
> 
> written while listening to At most a kiss, by Blossoms


End file.
